yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Osana Najimi
|tab2=Cytaty|tab3=Galeria}} Osana Najimi (jap. 幼なじみ) – uczennica Akademi High School, pierwsza i najłatwiejsza do wyeliminowania rywalka Ayano oraz najlepsza przyjaciółka Taro z dzieciństwa. W piątek pierwszego tygodnia wyznaje mu miłość, przez co gracz dostaje zakończenie „Złamane Serce”. Będzie przewodnikiem na początku gry. Jej oryginalny model nie był aktywny, ponieważ YandereDev chciał dać jej charakterystyczne cechy, które czyniłyby ją wyjątkową, ale nie było to kompatybilne z wszystkimi animacjami, które zostały wykonane dla szkieletów dziewcząt. Nie mogła być prawidłowo zrealizowana, chyba, że takielarz postaci wykonałby dla niej platformę do sterowania, a animator użyłby jej tworząc pełen zestaw animacji specjalnie dla niej lub YandereDev dał jej ten sam model postaci i animacji, jak wszystkim innym uczennicom. Wadą dania jej modelu postaci jak u innych uczennic jest to, że będzie wyglądała jak klon Yandere-chan, różniący się jedynie kolorem oczu, włosami i zakolanówkami. Wygląd thumb|right|150px|„Rival-chan”, poprzedni model Osany. Oryginalny model Oryginalny model Osany to tak zwana „Satomi Makise” zakupiona przez YandereDeva na Asset Store, razem z modelami Ayano, Taro, Info-chan, Sakyu i Inkyu Basu. Jej włosy wtedy były krótkie i złote (w starym intrze, przez Yandere-chan została nazwana „blondynką”). Oczy również miała takiego samego koloru. Skórę miała bardziej żółtą niż inne postacie. Jej fryzura była spięta w dwa kucyki różowymi gumkami w białe kropki i założoną fioletową opaskę. Na nogach nosiła białe getry i ubierała się w domyślny żeński mundurek. Model ten stał przy drzewie na dziedzińcu i przez YandereDeva jest nazywany „Rival-chan”. Jej wygląd odziedziczyła Raibaru Fumetsu. Drugi wygląd thumb|right|220px|Drugi model Osany.YandereDev uznał, że oryginalny model Osany nie wyglądał dostatecznie jak „Tsundere”, więc postanowił ją nieco zmienić. Teraz, Osana ma dłuższe i ciemniejsze włosy, tak jak i oczy. Są spięte w długie kucyki, a jej zakolanówki i majtki mają ten sam wzorek co gumki. Nosi również czerwoną opaskę z kokardą, po lewej stronie głowy i ubiera się w domyślny żeński mundurek. Trzeci wygląd W trzecim wyglądzie, Osana posiadała o wiele jaśniejsze włosy, przechodzące w biel przy końcówkach. Oczy Osany były jasno-pomarańczowe, a na jej twarzy po raz pierwszy można było dostrzec delikatny rumieniec. Obecny wygląd Obecny wygląd jest podobny do trzeciego, z tą różnicą że ma ciemniejsze włosy i jasne oczy. Alternatywny wygląd Niewiele ludzi wie, że w plikach gry znajduje się druga tekstura włosów Osany. Jej nazwa to 'Osanahair'. Nie różni się ona niczym od drugiego wyglądu Osany, poza zmienionym kolorem oczu, który z pomarańczowego przechodzi w fiolet. Męski odpowiednik W filmiku „Yandere Simulator: Male Rival Introduction Video” został pokazany męski odpowiednik Osany - Osano Najimi. Miał on krótkie pomarańczowe włosy z jasnożółtymi końcówkami, a z tyłu miał długi i bardzo cienki kucyk spięty małą różową gumką w białe kropki. Miał pomarańczowe oczy i również różowy podkoszulek w białe kropki. Na jego lewej ręce można dostrzec różową bransoletkę, a po lewej stronie jego spodni, przy kieszeni, są zawieszone dwa różowe paski. Nosi domyślny męski mundurek. Opis Osana i Senpai są bliskimi przyjaciółmi od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Od zawsze mieszkali obok siebie i chodzili razem do szkoły. Pomimo ich bliskości, Osana jest bardzo niemiła i surowa w stosunku do Senpaia. Zawsze łatwiej się irytuje i szybciej się wścieka, gdy ten jest w pobliżu. Powodem tego zachowania jest fakt, że Osana ma głębokie miłosne uczucia względem niego, jednak boi się mu to wyznać. Nie chce, aby wiedział o jej prawdziwych uczuciach, więc jest dla niego wredna przy każdej możliwej okazji. Jednakże, jej prawdziwym pragnieniem jest wyznanie mu swoich uczuć pod drzewem wiśni, za szkołą... i jeśli nic jej nie powstrzyma, ten dzień nadejdzie bardzo szybko. Osobowość Osana jest Tsundere i również taką osobowość ma na oficjalnej stronie gry. Słowo Tsundere powstało z połączenia słów Tsun, co oznacza bycie zniesmaczonym i Dere, co oznacza okazywanie pozytywnych uczuć, takich jak miłość. Osoby "Tsundere" najczęściej pod wpływem miłości (ale zdarza się również, że są takie od zawsze), są wrogie i zimne wobec innych. To mało prawdopodobne, aby Senpai wiedział o jej uczuciach względem niego, ponieważ wielokrotnie go obraża, a on wydaje się być nieświadomy. Niezależnie od chamstwa Osany i ignorancji Taro, Osana jest nadal bardzo ostrożna. W oryginalnym intrze jest pokazana, jak idzie z Taro do szkoły. Rozgrywka Poniedziałkowe wydarzenie Rano Osana poprosi Taro, aby spotkali się razem na dachu podczas przerwy na lunch, gdyż Osana przygotowała dla nich bento. Bento będzie znajdować się w klasie 2-1. Można będzie dodać do nich trutki na szczury wraz z trucizną powodującą wymioty znajdująca się w gabinetu pielęgniarki, aby spowodować wymioty u Osany lub u Taro. Wtedy ich relacje ulegną niewielkiemu pogorszeniu. Pojawi się też szansa na utopienie Osany w toalecie, kiedy ta będzie wymiotować lecz to nie będzie takie proste, ponieważ w toalecie będą znajdować się osoby, które będą mogły to zauważyć. Można będzie także dodać do bento Osany śmiercionośną truciznę, co spowoduje, że Osana umrze natychmiast po zjedzeniu jednego kęsa. Jednakże, wtedy Taro będzie świadkiem jej śmierci, w wyniku czego jego psychika ulegnie dużemu uszczerbkowi. Specyficzny sposób eliminacji Na początku filmiku „The Future of Yandere Simulator's Character Models”, YandereDev zaprezentował specyficzną metodę eliminacji Osany. Wiadomo, iż trzeba będzie odkręcić zabezpieczenie wentylatora, za pomocą śrubokrętu, gdy Osana stoi w pobliżu. Potem Ayano włoży jeden z kucyków Osany do środka - rywalka zostanie wciągnięta wewnątrz, co natychmist spowoduje jej śmierć przez ucięcie głowy. Nie wiadomo jednak czy to wszystkie kroki do spełnienia tej metody eliminacji, ponieważ YandereDev nie powiedział, że to wszystko oraz nie jest to zaimplementowane do gry. Metoda ta jest dla Osany specyficzna ponieważ, tylko ona ma na tyle długie włosy, że można je włożyć do wentylatora. Zadanie :Osobny artykuł: Zadania. thumb|right|200pxOsana zgubiła breloczek od telefonu w kształcie głowy kota w labiryncie, znajdującym się na terenie szkoły. Aby wykonać to zadanie, należy udać się do labiryntu i wziąć breloczek znajdujący się mniej więcej w środku labiryntu. Relacje Taro Yamada Taro i Osana są sąsiadami, dlatego znają się niemalże od zawsze. Już jako dzieci chodzili razem do szkoły. Osana, Taro i Hanako często bawili się razem, gdy byli młodsi. Osana jest zakochana w Taro, jednak pomimo tego często na niego krzyczy i go obraża, z przyczyn, które jeszcze nie zostały ujawnione. Mimo tak złego traktowania Senpai'a, jeśli Osana umrze, to Taro przeżyje to bardzo dotkliwie. Jeśli nie uda nam się jej powstrzymać, wyzna mu swoją miłość w piątek pod drzewem wiśni, co on, ze względu na wieloletnią przyjaźń, odwzajemni. Po eliminacji Osany, nie raniąc jej, pozostanie jego przyjaciółką, chociaż nie będzie już tak dużo z nim rozmawiać w szkolehttps://redd.it/7c8rvv. Ayano Aishi Osana Najimi jest celem Ayano, ponieważ stoi jej na drodze do serca Taro. Zważywszy na to, że Osana nie jest jeszcze w pełni wdrożona do gry, to nie wiadomo jakie odczucia posiada względem Ayano. Wiadomo natomiast, że Ayano nienawidzi Osany ze względu na to, że jest ona zakochana w jej senpaiu oraz, że będzie próbowała się jej pozbyć na różne sposoby od zabicia jej, po zeswatania z jej wielbicielem. Raibaru Fumetsu thumb|right|250px|Osana i Raibaru razem.Raibaru i Osana przyjaźnią się od początku aktualnego roku szkolego. Noszą podobne akcesoria wpięte we włosy oraz spędzają ze sobą większość dnia. Nawet gdy Osana odchodzi by porozmawiać z Taro lub z kimś przez telefon, Raibaru na nią patrzy z ukrycia. Gdy Raibaru widzi Ayano mordującą Osanę lub niosącą jej zwłoki, to zaatakuje ją, łamiąc jej kościhttps://youtu.be/fujuPvXBUVI. Nowy męski charakter YandereDev zapowiedział, że w historii Osany pojawi się nowy męski charakter. Nowy żeński charakter YandereDev zapowiedział, że w historii Osany pojawi się nowy żeński charakter. Musume Ronshaku Wiadomo, iż nie są przyjaciółkami ani nie są wrogamihttps://redd.it/75p03p. W piątek będą rozmawiać o Taro, co można wykorzystać przeciwko Osanie. Info-chan Info-chan z nieznanej jeszcze przyczyny szczerze nienawidzi Osany i pragnie jej śmierci. Hanako Yamada Hanako jest młodszą siostrą Taro i tym samym również przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa Osany. One również znają się od urodzenia, ale ostatnio nie rozmawiały ze sobą z powodu przeprowadzki Hanako. Mimo tego, że Osana jest zakochana w Taro, a Hanako chce mieć go tylko dla siebie ich relacje będą bardzo dobre. Możliwe nawet, że Osana byłaby jedyną dziewczyną, której Hanako dobrowolnie pozwoliłaby na związek z Taro. Wielbiciel By móc użyć metody zeswatania, Osana będzie miała cichego wielbiciela, który będzie się w niej podkochiwał, dzięki czemu będzie można ich połączyć w parę, aby Osana nie wyznała już miłości Taro. Rodzicie Relacje Osany z jej rodzicami są w porządkuhttps://redd.it/9ayab6. Ciekawostki *Jej imię i nazwisko w języku japońskim oznaczają dosłownie z jeden z typów romansu, który często spotyka się w literaturze bądź w filmach, czyli „przyjaciel z dzieciństwa” (幼なじみ osananajimi). *Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Brittany Lauda. To ta sama osoba, która użyczyła głosu Audrey w grze Huniepop. *Jej wygląd oraz osobowość zostały częściowo zaczerpnięte z postaci Asuki Langley Soryu z anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Przez grę Yandere Clicker dużo osób myli ją z siostrą Senpai'a. Przez to też część osób (w tym YandereDev) nazywa ją Imouto. *Dużo osób myli Rival-chan, czyli stary model Osany, z Osaną. *Osana będzie mieć przytulnego i czułego kotahttps://redd.it/7u3yau. *W finalnej wersji gry możliwe jest, że Osana będzie żartować z Senpai'a, jak to stoi on całymi dniami pod drzewem wiśni. **Jest to nawiązanie do tego, że w pierwszych wersjach gry właśnie tam spędzał on swój czas. *W pewnym momencie YandereDev zastanawiał się, czy nie podzielić jej na dwa charaktery - obie przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa, lecz jedna miła (z wyglądem Rival-chan), a druga tsundere (znana nam dobrze Osana). Nie byłyby one jednak siostrami, gdyż wtedy zniknięcie/śmierć jednej mogłoby wstrząsnąć drugą na tyle mocno, iż nie obchodziłaby już ją miłość. *Przed aktualizacją z 3 stycznia po wejściu w pliki gry i zmienieniu frazy „Reserved” na „Osana Najimi”, to Osana pojawi się w grze. **Obecnie przez zrobienie tego w grze pojawia się Fun Girl. **Po aktualizacji z 18.08.2019r. jej ID w plikach gry zostało zmienione z 33 na 11. *W finalnej grze, po zabiciu i Osany i Hanako, to Senpai straci całą psychikę (śmierć Osany to -40% psychiki Senpai'a, a śmierć Hanako -60% psychiki). *W filmiku „Yandere Simulator: Male Introduction Video” został pokazany jej męski odpowiednik. Miał on na imię Osano Najimi, a głos mu podkładał Matt Shipman. Wprawdzie był to tylko żart ze strony YandereDeva, jednak niewykluczone, że taki model będzie miała Osana jeśli gracz będzie grać Yandere-kunem. *Jest drugą oficjalną rywalką, której zdjęcie profilowe zostało ujawnione. *Początkowo miała być ona w tym samym wieku co Senpai i chodzić do 3 klasy, ale YandereDev uznał, że większość rywalek powinna być w tym samym wieku co Yandere-chan. *Osana, jako najprostsza rywalka, nie będzie posiadać hasła do telefonu, lecz następne rywalki będą takowe posiadałyhttps://redd.it/767tqe. *W alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdyby Osana miałaby pozbyć się Yandere-chan, najprawdopodobniej zepchnęłaby ją z dachuhttps://redd.it/6a4tb0. *Jeśli wszystkie rywalki byłyby w pierwszym tygodniu rozrywki, to Senpai wybrałby Osanę jako swoją dziewczynęhttps://redd.it/7v2pd9. *YandereDev uważa, że jej matka nie jest Tsunderehttps://redd.it/9arbwu. *Osana jest jedynaczką Przypisy en:Osana Najimi ru:Осана Наджими it:Osana Najimi en:Osana Najimi de:Osana Najimi zh-tw: Osana Najimi pt-br: Osana Najimi fr:Osana Najimi Kategoria:Rywalki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie